Nerds vs. Pops: Paintball
When Joel's Virtual Reality machine (named Vera) fails to work because Chris was fooling around with it, the game becomes a special paintball shoot-out. Also, the old rivalry of nerds versus popular kids is back! There is cheating, teamwork and lots of paint! In the end, one team wins. The other votes off a member who was being a real pain. Plot The chapter starts with a quick check of all of the contestants' rooms which shows us that Colin spent his night in a closet, room nr 10 was definetly getting worse and Valerie was quite glad to be put in the room she was in. In the beginning of the challenge, Chris remembers his bet with Belinda and exclaims the show's name in exaggeration. The contestants look forward to the VR challenge, but it turns out Chris had messed with Vera before so it wasn't capable of working properly. Chris then says that the challenge of the day will be paintball. He proceeds to explain the rules and demonstrates the special suit's function on Joel. He also divides the contestants into two teams from the previous season - the Freaks 'n Geeks (consisting of Alfred, Belinda, Beth, Carol, Clive, Cody, Colin, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Hannah, Harold, Izzy, Joel, Katie, Mandy, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sakaki and Yoshi) and the Cool Kids' Club (consisting of Anita, Arthur, Bridgette, Crystal, Courtney, Daisy, DJ, Geoff, Heather, Howard, Jasmine, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Rodney, Sebastian, Trent, Tyler, Valerie, Xander and Zachary). He assigns Yoshi as the leader of the nerds and Rodney as the leader of the popular kids. The contestants put on their armor (with Mandy and Hannah getting into another compromising situation) and return to the stadium, where Chris reveals that he had cheated by shooting Joel down to win a bet made with Chef. Rodney divided his team into seven teams of two (Bridgette and Daisy, Geoff and Trent, Heather and Sebastian, Arthur and Valerie, DJ and Zachary, Crystal and Lindsay and Anita and Xander), two teams of three (Jasmine, Leshawna and Tyler and Courtney, Justin and himself) and left Howard to snipe alone. The team didn't exactly love these arrangements, but did not argue due to most of them really liking Rodney. Yoshi had a hard time psyching his team up, as many of them didn't have any killer instinct, but he found a way around it by pairing up people with killer instinct and those without, forming six teams of two (Beth and himself, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel and Gwen, Alfred and Sakaki, Cody and Gwen and Colin and Owen), two teams of three (Hannah, Izzy and Mandy and Belinda, Clive and Noah) and left Carol and Harold to snipe on their own. After a quick Spongebob reference, Chris Mclean unleashed the teens (and Rodney) into the maze. Courtney, Justin and Rodney were walking through the maze (while the CIT was lecturing the little prodigy about etiquette) when they suddenly ran into Hannah, Izzy and Mandy, who had been having a very strange conversation. This resulted in Courtney being the first one out. Justin tried to work his magic on the girls, but failed when Mandy turned out to be impervious to his good looks. She shot Justin until he was out. Rodney instantly ran for it and managed to escape. Meanwhile, somewhere else, Carol was picking her nose (much to the disgust of the audience), when she happened to hear Jasmine blabbing to the unfortunate Tyler and Leshawna about her acting career. Carol quickly climbed the wall to get into a better position. She aimed at Jasmine, but hit Leshawna instead. Tyler spotted her and told the others to run, while desperately trying to get up the wall as well. He failed at that, but succeeded in getting Carol off of the wall. Unfortunately for him, Leshawna had been shot down so he was left with the endlessly talking actress on his own. Daisy and Bridgette were walking along another corridor and talking about boys, somehow not noticing Colin and Owen who passed by behind them. Colin was getting really annoyed with Owen by that time, especially when the big guy farted on purpose just to find out if his farts stink. Neither of them saw Heather and Sebastian walking close by, who weren't talking that much as Heather didn't like the idea of opening up to the philosopher. Not so shokingly anymore, Cody and Eva went by undetected. Eva was trying to focus on the game and even slightly snapped at Cody for distracting her. Suddenly, they heard quick steps in the next corridor and the fitness buff pulled the geek back to hide, hugging him in the process. As it turned out, Rodney had been the one running in a panic. Eva and Cody decided to stay in the hugging position for a while, which Gwen and Ezekiel happened to see and they joked about it. Elsewhere, Geoff and Trent were talking about being future brothers-in-law (well, at least Geoff was), when they were spotted by Alfred and Sakaki. Alfred was planning to ambush the two populars, while Sakaki was shivering behind him. All of a sudden, they could hear Joel through their helmets, who was fixing Vera. Alfred was both excited and confused, but went along with Joel's plan. He popped out from behind the wall he and Sakaki had been hiding behind, surprising Geoff and Trent, while he screamed in an anime-like way. He got Geoff, and almost managed to shoot Trent down, too, if it hadn't been for the party animal grabbing Alfred's ankle, which sent him falling. Joel reported that Geoff had been the fourth popular out, then sounded horrified when he stated that many of the nerds had been shot while Alfred and himself had been talking. Earlier, Katie and Sadie were discussing about finding a possible boyfriend for Sadie, when Arthur and Valerie ambushed them from one side and Anita and Xander from the other. Sadie fell on Katie when their suits gave in. Beth and Yoshi were being also ambushed, for the third time, this time by Zachary and DJ. Zachary had been aiming for Beth's face, that swelled up. She also felt her armor getting heavy, meaning she was out. The racist seemed to take pleasure in both of these things, much to the anger of Yoshi, who started attacking him and DJ, screaming a Japanese battle cry. Joel decided to find out how the populars were suddenly taking out so many of the nerds. Alfred listened to him stating this, then checked on Sakaki, who was terrified. Alfred was trying to convince her into enjoying the paintball war, until he was shot in the back by Jasmine. Sakaki quickly bolted off, so by the time Jasmine, Tyler and Trent reached the American gonzo lying on the ground, the moe had already vanished from sight. Elsewhere, Noah was planning to flank Daisy and Bridgette, who were just standing around. He snuck away, leaving Belinda and Clive instructions to shoot when they heard him shoot. Belinda felt as if they were walking into a trap. She also decided to try and cheer Clive up, only to be interrupted by the sound of paintballs being shot in the corridor where Daisy and Bridgette were standing. It was Noah, expertly shooting and dodging shots fired by the two girls. However, he got a serious shock when Lindsay and Crystal shot him from behind. The bookworm fell to the ground, hoping Belinda and Clive would take care of them. He was to be dissappointed, as he saw his fellow freaks fall as well. They had been shot by Heather and Sebastian. Noah couldn't believe he was outsmarted by the populars. He was shocked to hear that Sandra had been helping the popular team to ambush the geeks. Carol was busy picking her nose again, when she heard footsteps on the other side of the wall. She quickly climbed the wall, only to be shot down by Anita, Arthur, Valerie and Xander. The enthusiast fell backwards off the wall. Colin also suffered from the populars' cheating. He had been walking along a corridor, ignoring Owen, until the big guy decided to share the colors of some of the girls' underwear, which intrigued the bully. However, they couldn't talk for long as they were found by Crystal, Lindsay, Heather and Sebastian. Colin got shot in the face and fell to the ground, just long enough for Owen to shove him to the enemy while running away in a panic. Meanwhile, Hannah, Izzy and Mandy had been ambushed as well - Jasmine, Trent and Tyler from one side, Bridgette and Daisy from a second and Rodney from a third (though he technically didn't even aim at anyone, suggesting that he was still fleeing). Mandy was out first, then Hannah was ousted and fell on the cultist. Izzy took this as a signal to escape as her enemies were distracted. She succeeded in getting away, while Mandy succeeded in scaring Rodney. Joel was desperately trying to contact any of the nerds, that is until Sandra contacted him to gloat with the electronics up in the announcer's booth and how she had used it to make contacting the geeks impossible. She also mentioned that Chris had put her up to this, just to win his bet. Joel was apalled when he heard that Hannah had been shot down and vowed to get the connection back up and running. Ezekiel and Gwen didn't know how bad their situation was, however, and were aimlessly wandering around, until Ezekiel finally decided to start a conversation, which quickly turned into Gwen trying to explain the reason she couldn't act friendly towards the prairie boy. Izzy happened upon this conversation and slightly scared Ezekiel. She was then going to explain to Gwen that she shouldn't be mean to Ezekiel, when Owen ran past, yelling. He was obviously still trying to escape the people who had shot Colin, and was in such a rush that he knocked Ezekiel into a wall. Izzy was really mad at this, even thinking that Owen could be jealous of the prairie boy. Votes Tyler - Jasmine DJ - Zachary Howard - Arthur Justin - Zachary Valerie - Tyler Daisy - Jasmine Jasmine - Tyler Trent - Jasmine Zachary - Tyler Leshawna - Zachary Arthur - Jasmine ... Jasmine - 4 Zachary - 3 Tyler - 3 Arthur - 1 Elimination Table Quotes *'Yoshi' - "I want you all to feel the fire in your hearts, the bloodlust on your mind! I want nineteen warriors by my side in this paintball war, and I want..." *''heavy sigh''* "I want some of you to stop hiding behind others from me." *'Yoshi' - "I don't care if you're Christian, Jewish, cultist, atheist, or if you worship some guy whose name is Greg. I want you three to get along and shoot those heathens." *'Harold' - "As someone who has mastered the art of romantic talk, I can tell what types of girls like to be told what. Leshawna loves to hear how big her booty looks in dresses, Gwen would love it if you said she looked like ivory, and Izzy would probably appreciate you saying she was especially eccentric today." *'Tyler' - *''looking down at his feet''* "Man, that stuff I stepped in isn't coming off my feet that well. I wonder what the hell it was?" *'Courtney' - "I am rather irked that I was the first to be eliminated in this challenge. Why does Chris have to get some crazy hose-beasts into this game like those three? What's wrong with sensible girls like me?" *'Mandy '- "May Hastur curse you with plagues! May Yig feast on your flesh! May Nyarlathotep... do whatever it is he does, I'm not quite sure, but I hope it hurts!" *'Hannah' - *''patiently''* "God, give me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things that I can, and the wisdom to... oh man, I cannot stand it, that stunk!" Trivia *Sandra, who was eliminated first, made an appearance during this episode. *The concept of popular people versus "freaks and geeks" was originally used in episode 2 of Total Drama Comeback. *The chapter titles are based off of the special enemies Snake fought in Metal Gear Solid 4, as well as four drawings Drago-Flame did of four TDI girls as the enemies (Laughing Octopus = Izzy, Raging Raven = Eva, Crying Wolf = Courtney, Screaming Mantis = Heather). Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Gallery TDC2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi, Leader of the Nerd Team. TDC2 Rodney.jpg|Rodney, Leader of the Popular Kids. Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes